It's Time To See If You Can Reach Me
by KTxx
Summary: Haley bit her lip, trying to stop herself from smiling too widely. "How can I say no to a library and bunk beds? I mean, bunk beds have ladders, which is so cool." Haley/Eleven.


**AN: **So, this was... _unexpected._ You see, I'd stopped watching Doctor Who since Rose left. But recently I've been getting back into it; I'm still catching up with all of the episodes. So this is probably crap. The characters probably aren't in character, I probably didn't write Eleven's wit as amazing as it is. But despite all of that, I'm kinda proud of this.

Oh, and this is set some time after Amy and Rory are married, there's no River (I actually like her, she just doesn't fit in with this story), and the OTH side is a little AU. Haley's story's a little different, and she's older, but it's set in S2.

This is for **jodiasophiamerrygold **'cause she's my Doctor Who, fan fiction and OTH friend. I love her lots. She's fab, and she's the reason I'm catching up on DW in the first place. If you're reading this, then I hope you like it! xxx

So... _enjoy._

* * *

><p>Rory wandered around the town, his brow knotted in confusion as he frowned at the streets. He was confused, and lost, so completely lost. Amy said that he should have stayed at the TARDIS while The Doctor tried to repair it with them, because he wouldn't be able to find his way back, considering this is the first time they've ever been to Tree Hill (it's the first time he's ever heard of it, actually). But he didn't listen, he wanted to do some sight seeing with the possibility that aliens weren't going to appear.<p>

But if he would have just _listened_ to his wife if the first place then he wouldn't b-

''I hate you, you stupid jerk!''

His eyes travelled up the apartment block he was walking by, spotting a teenage girl pounding her fist against the wooden door. She suddenly winced in pain, bringing it close to her chest, hoping to sooth her now obviously sore hand.

And Rory, being the good hearted nurse that he is, walked up the steps.

''Uh, miss?''

Once he got closer, he realised that she was more of a young adult. Her golden hair was long, almost reaching her bum and she was slim- _really_ slim. She was pretty too; he may have seen her somewhere before...

But whatever, he probably hasn't.

She looked at him, wide eyed, the tears spilling down her face. ''Yes?'' she sniffled. ''Sorry, are you a neighbour? I was being really loud wasn't I? My big ASSHOLE of a husband- _ex_ husband has changed the locks and won't let me back into the apartment.'' She kicked the door for effect, screaming at the unexpected pain that it caused.

_Great, Rory, you walked right into that one. _''Uh, are you okay?... You shouldn't really kick doors...''

''Are you British?'' she questioned unnecessarily, hopping on one leg, still wincing in pain.

''Yeah,''

She smiled through the pain. ''So you're not a neighbour?''

''No... I just heard yelling and your hand looks bruised. I just wanted to make sure you were... _okay._'' His eyebrows rose at her expression, realising how that could have sounded. Rory lifted up his left hand. ''No, no, I'm married. I'm not a weirdo or anything. I'm a nurse... sort of.''

''Oh, that's good.''

''And I'm lost, too. I went for a walk, and they -my wife, and our... friend- were in a club car park the last time I saw them. But now I can't get back to it.''

''TRIC?'' she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Rory clapped his hands together, nodding eagerly. ''Yep! That's it.''

''It's not far from here,'' she said. ''I can take you to it, if you like.'' she looked down at her foot. ''If I can walk.''

''That'd get great, actually. I can look at your foot -_again_, not a weirdo- and see if anything's broken once we get to my wife, we're staying not far from the club.''

She smiled, wider this time. ''Thank you.''

The door suddenly swung open. A young adult emerged, holding a big duffel bag. He plonked it on the floor, glaring at the girl darkly. ''There's your stuff, don't come back.''

''Nathan-''

''No, Haley, _you_ left. It's too late, I've moved on.''

She looked into the house, spotting the underwear and slutty clothes lay carelessly on the floor. ''I can see that, didn't take you long.''

_Nathan_ glanced at Rory. The old Rory probably would have been intimidated, but over two thousand year old Rory just glared right back with out a blink. He's a _warrior_, you know.

''It didn't take you that long, either.'' he snarled. ''First Chris, now this guy.''

''I don't even know his name!''

Nathan chuckled darkly. '''Course you don't.''

''Listen, mate,'' Rory intervened. Sure, he'd just met this girl, but she didn't deserve to be implied to be a tramp. No girl did. ''She's helping me out, I'm trying to find my wife at... uh, TRIC, that was it.''

''Whatever,'' he rolled his eyes, looking back at his future ex-wife. ''Bye, _Hales._''

Once the door slammed shut, Haley looked at the stranger helplessly. ''I'm sorry about him, he's just...''

''An idiot?'' Rory supplied.

''Yep,'' she nodded, another tear falling from her eyes. ''Sorry,'' her voice was shaky. ''I just don't know what to do.''

Rory picked up her duffel bag, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her up slightly to help her walk better on one leg. They started to make the short, slow journey to TRIC. ''What ever happened to girl power? Spice Girls and that.''

Haley laughed slightly. ''It's not that. I know I can be fine on my own. There's just a small problem... I have no where to live.''

''What about your parents?''

''They moved away once I got married.''

''Uh, friends?''

''There's Lucas', but Brooke's already living there too. There's no room for me. And Peyton doesn't like me very much since I left, and Jake and Jenny are there. There's no one else. I guess I'll have to try and find a cheap motel or something.'' she said quietly, forcing a small smile on her face.

''Why did you leave?'' he questioned curiously.

''I can sing- _really_ sing. So I got offered a spot on a tour with this guy called Chris who Nathan hated, he said if I went, it was over. So I went.'' she giggled softly. ''But after two weeks, I had to come home because I wanted to fix my marriage. But when I got back, he was already in bed with somebody else, like I'd never been there in the first place.'' she said bitterly, blinking to stop the tears. ''And I guess the reason I'm so mad is because he promised that he'd never do all of that, and then he did. But... I thought it would hurt more, you know?''

''Not really...'' Rory paused. ''Uh, a while back, I used to think that Amy was in love with the guy we're with now. But I was wrong. And I'm not saying you should get back with him because you love him, but maybe you just weren't meant to be together.''

She seemed to think about it for a moment before looking up at him as they got closer to the club. ''You know, nurse, you're right. Completely right.''

''It's Rory.''

''I think I like nurse better,''

''Well, from now I'm only ever going to respond to the names Rory, The Last Centurion -don't ask why-, and Stupid Face... Don't ask about that either.''

''What's The Last... Centriny?''

''_Centurion,_'' he corrected, shaking his head. ''Never mind, nurse is fine.''

Haley smiled teasingly. ''Sweet,'' she frowned at the object ahead. ''What's a police box? I've never seen that before.''

Rory lead her towards it, stopping at the door. ''Okay, wait there.'' he commanded. ''I'll just be a second.'' He opened the door, closing it behind him. He needed The Doctor's permission to let her in first, he couldn't just share the amazing TARDIS with just anyone. Despite the amount of time he's been there, it still feels slightly awkward stepping in like it was home- it _was_ home.

The Doctor was no where in sight, but Amy was pacing near the door. Her eyes widened once she spotted him, immediately running towards Rory and hugging him tightly. ''Where have you been? I told you that you'd get lost, you turnip!'' she didn't wait for a response, she kissed him instead.

''I, uh,'' he stammered once they pulled apart. ''I got lost, but then I found this girl and she's hurt her foot. She's outside right now, she brought me here to find you. So, uh, can she come in so I can see if her foot's okay? And her hand, she hurt her hand, too.''

''Rory,'' Amy giggled, pecking his lips again lightly. ''I'm not your bloody mother. But you'll have to ask The Doctor though, he's around here... somewhere.''

The TARDIS hummed a little louder when the door opened, the sound of rain washing inside. A now slightly wet Haley hopped inside awkwardly, looking apologetic. ''I'm so sorry nurse, it started raining...'' Her eyes widened when she looked around at the huge size of the thing, at all the machinery and weird colours. ''_Wow._''

Amy glared at her husband, muttering something cursing which he couldn't pick up.

''That's Haley,'' Rory pointed at her dumbly. ''She's hurt her foot.''

''Hi,'' Haley waved at her shyly, eyes still wide in awe as she tried to take in her surroundings. ''I didn't know police boxes looked like this on the inside...''

Amy frowned. ''You actually know what one of those are?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded breathlessly. ''People called the police from them in the sixties, right?''

''_Finally!_'' a voice from somewhere inside the TARDIS shouted in glee. Loud, quick footsteps were heard before The Doctor appeared from some hallway, jumping off the side railing and landing near the door of the TARDIS.

...And he was wearing that damn fez again.

''Someone actually gets what a police box is,'' he clapped his hands together, looking pointedly at Amy, not seeming fazed by the new person. ''She's smarter than you!''

''That's not difficult,'' Rory mumbled with a laugh, receiving a jab in the ribs.

''You're wearing a _fez._''

''Fezzes are cool,'' The Doctor stated, sending a quick glare to his companions. ''They like to steal mine, or burn them, or _shoot_ them. Apparently they're 'embarrassing'.''

Rory looked at Haley, seeing that her whole face had lit up after her eyes landed on The Doctor. Nobody would even be able to tell that she had been crying, the pain in her hand and foot don't even seem to bother her anymore. And as he glanced at The Doctor, he looked a little flushed, something Rory hadn't seen before.

He knew that flushed look, he still sometimes had it around his wife.

Haley grinned, laughing. ''No way! I think they're awesome, I've always wanted one, do you have anymore?''

''I have a whole stash in here somewhere, where they can't find them.''

She laughed again in response, her whole face pink.

Amy nudged Rory in the ribs, leaning over to mutter something in his ear. ''Am I the only one seeing this?'' She eyed them approvingly as they laughed with each other so naturally.

''No, I think he already fancies her.''

''I think you might be right.''

''This place,'' she looked around, her injured foot still folded in the air. ''It's... _nice._''

''It's The TARDIS!'' The Doctor declared, spinning around on his toes. ''Time and Relative Dimension in Space!''

''_Space?_'' Haley frowned, looking at him like the bonkers man that he is. ''Are you a scientist?''

''I'm The Doctor.''

It looked like a light bulb went off in her head. She clapped her hands together before pointing at Rory. ''And he's the nurse, and you're The Doctor, so what do you do?'' she looked at Amy. ''Are you like an attending or something?'' Her eyebrows knotted in confusion. ''But you said space...''

Amy looked baffled. ''I, uh...''

''We could show you, if you like,'' The Doctor offered, a certain glint in his eye. ''And Rory can get you a bandage or whatever, and I can find you a fez!'' His smile widened as he carried on babbling. ''Any planet you want to visit, we can take you. How old are you? Eighteen, you look eighteen. I can promise to get you back in time for school on Monday.''

Rory was surprised by the offer; it all seemed a bit sudden. He was also shocked by the fact that Haley didn't seem freaked out or wary or disbelieving. A small smirk formed on her lips as the glint in her eye matched his. She actually looked like she _wanted_ this. To be fair, she did say that she had no where else to go.

The Doctor obviously knew that he was winning her over. By that, he looked even more thrilled. ''But first, we have to know your name.''

''Haley Bob James Sc-'' She shook her head. ''Haley Bob James.''

''Bob, I'll call you Bob.'' The Doctor decided, nodding. He grinned. ''Okay, Bob. You up for it? Planets, stars, different times? Creatures, machines, _Romans_? Plus, The TARDIS even has a swimming pool.''

''And a library,'' Amy chipped in, her arms folded across her chest.

''And _bunk beds._'' Rory added with a grumble, causing his wife to giggle.

Haley bit her lip, trying to stop herself from smiling too widely. ''How can I say no to a library and bunk beds? I mean, bunk beds have ladders, which is _so cool._''

''She's like... a girl version of you!'' Amy declared in disbelief.

The Doctor nodded. ''So Bob, are you in?''

She didn't have anything to lose. Her husband hated her, her parents weren't around, Lucas was so happy with Brooke to notice _anything_, and Peyton couldn't stand her. She didn't have anything else. Besides, The Doctor promised she would be back on Monday and despite how short of a time she's known him, she trusts him. Even though this is weird and mad, it's still so completely _wonderful._

Because she _believes_ him.

''Of course I'm in.''

But she didn't go back to school on Monday.

She had aged far too much by the time she returned to pass as a high school student.

Because she stayed, for years, travelling around space and time, sleeping in her bunk bed, reading in the library, falling so completely in love with The Doctor.

(Because really, who didn't?)

(After all, his fez matched hers).

* * *

><p><strong>Does this deserve a review?<strong>


End file.
